The Rurouni and the Princess
by Tsunade-chan
Summary: -Discontinued- AU: Naruto's a samurai of Japanese legend, along with his annoyance Kono, will he be around in time to save a princess and steal her heart? NaruSaku
1. A Demon Samurai and Blonde Hair Samurai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the any of the characters and probably never will… so there happy now!!!

**Note from Me:** Please don't kill/flame me for this. The idea came when I was watching Samurai Deeper Kyo and Rurouni Kenshin. Now all I know of Japanese clothing is a kimono I don't know what a man wears that looks like baggy pants. (but if you do tell me so I can fix it!!) It takes place in a fictional world that looks like about 1675-1700 in Japanese history, so I decided to combine some my made up stuff and Narutoish elements to Japan's samurais. So bear with me.

I wrote it, my brother prefected it!

* * *

**Prologue: A Demon Samurai**

Their was a story that fast became legend, of a man with great skill and power. He was a master samurai that had fought and killed many men in the great Gojin war only ten years ago. His strength was incomparable to any other. His sword slashes were compared to that of a fox's claw. His eyes became inhumanly red when he fought to kill. And for those that lived from their battle with him, are haunted by his blood stained red kimono, flapping in the wind making them believe that he had nine tails that of the demon fox, the legendary Red Eyed Kyuubi.

* * *

**Ch 1: A Blonde Haired Samurai**

"But come on I'm hungry! I swear, I'll pay you back, my money just ran away!" A blonde haired samurai named Naruto bargained: he was around the age of thirty and was wearing a kimono with a dark orange top, and a dark blue bottom.

"No money, no Ramen! Now get out!" the hostess shouted, then slammed the door in his face.

"Man, people now a days are rude." He placed his left hand on the hilt of his katana.

Then there came a loud noise in the direction of City Square. The blonde man sighed, "Kono you idiot, don't you know when to stop?" he ran over to find his young companion in a fight.

"Don't treat me like a kid you bastard! This is a all out fist fight!" A brown haired boy of the age of twelve yelled at his opponent.

"A kid should go back to his mother like a good boy. Don't talk big when you can't even hold your own like a real adult." A tall burly man yelled back as he rammed his fist into the kid's face.

Naruto quickly pushed his way through the crowd and pulled the whelp up by the collar of his blue kimono, "I thought that I told you to stay out of trouble for once!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it if the guy's a bonehead." ("Bonehead!" the man repeated.)

"This is the last time I travel with a child," Naruto sighed as the burly man's fist came racing towards his face.

-----------  
)()(Meanwhile)()(

A beautiful, young, noble, woman by the name Sakura was walking down the main road. She had long pink hair and was no more than the age of twenty. And wore a purple kimono that was adorned with white lilies. Her attendant was never far behind. The young woman noticed the ruckus in the center of the City Square.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked her attendant who was wearing a pale blue kimono.

"Yes, Sakura-sama." She answered. They walked towards the fight.

"What do you suppose is causing the ruckus?"

"Most likely another drunken brawl, Sakura-sama."

"I do not believe so, Hinata. I seem to see a samurai."

"How can you tell Sakura-sama?"

"Can you not see the katana? It seems to be a well crafted one." She pointed out to her attendant. They were making there way threw the crowd, many stepped out of the way for the lady to see.

"Oh I see now." Hinata replied.

Sakura saw the blonde haired samurai fighting with his young companion who were in the mists of a brawl. _'Odd,' _she thought, _'You don't see many blonde samurais'_

Naruto was not paying attention to the enraged man behind him was still scolding Kono, until a large fist met his unsuspecting cheekbone.

"Gezz what was that for?" Naruto inquired while rubbing the sore spot on his face, with his free hand. He still had Kono by the collar with his other.

"For not paying attention during a fight," The enraged man threw another punch; Naruto sensing this caught the man's fist with out so much as a twitch of the eyebrow. Then with lighting speed he kneed the man in the chin knocking him to the ground.

The man spat blood, "What the hell are you?"

Naruto dropped Kono to the ground and the boy ran to his side and puffed out his chest as if he had flatted the man. Naruto opened his mouth, but Kono answered instead, "Why he's none other than the legendary…" Naruto interrupted Kono by slamming down on his hilt of his katana thus forcing the sheathed blade to smash into the back of Kono's head. Which sent Kono face first in the dirt. Naruto obviously had something to hide.

"You bastard! What was that for?" Kono asked, gaining his bearings.

Naruto did not pay attention to the whelp. Instead he looked up straight at the man with ferocious eyes and said, "Get lost before I start to have fun."

The battered man ran for his life. Then the crowd dispersed. Sakura stood there still watching the blonde haired samurai while Hinata hid behind her. "Sakura-sama maybe we should leave."

"You don't know how to keep your mouth shut, you idiot?" Naruto yelled at him and then bonked him on the head. Naruto could have scolded Kono for another five minutes, but Sakura had caught his eye.

"Not this again," Kono sighed noticing Naruto's attention was elsewhere.

"Well what do we have here?" he walked up to Sakura with his sly fox smile.

"Samurai," She inquired as Hinata cowered behind her, "What are you doing in my city?"

"Why I am nothing more than a rurouni, with an idiot that follows me around." He looked down a Kono, Kono huffed and Naruto continued, "May I ask for your name, beautiful lady?"

"Sakura-sama… I don't think this wise to converse with a mere rurouni." Hinata whispered into her mistress' ear.

"I am none other than Genjo Sakura, the daughter of the high ruler Hokage, Genjo Sanzo. Now I ask for your name rurouni." She stood straight up as if to show off her high stature.

"Why I am…" An angry resident of the city interrupted Naruto.

"Get back here you brat! You stole my money!" she yelled.

Naruto picked Kono up by the collar again and ran toward a grove of trees. "Kono why do you always have to get into trouble at each and every city we go to!? Damn it, I was getting somewhere with that girl too!" he hopped up into the branches of the grove nearby and waited till the commotion calmed down. Then he tracked down Sakura to listen in on her conversation from the shadows. Hoping she was saying something about him.

"Sakura-sama are you okay?" the woman asked.

"I am quite fine." Sakura smiled at the woman.

"Are you sure that filthy pickpocket and his samurai friend didn't harm you?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Sakura-sama," Hinata interjected, "I'm sure your father would want you home about now."

"I believe so," she replied and did a small bow to the concerned villager. This may of seemed weird to someone now of this town, but Sakura loved her villagers and felt her power came from them. So, when she felt no one important was looking she humbled herself to her people. Sakura left homeward bound and Hinata tailed close behind.

Naruto having nothing else left to overhear from the beauty went back to Kono in the trees.

"Well that's over," Naruto said sighing looking at Kono who was holding a jade necklace. "Where in this day and age did you get that thing?!"

"The Sakura lady I stole it off of her when you to were talking." Kono smiled slyly.

Naruto smacked Kono over the head and exclaimed, "I knew keeping a pickpocket would end me up in trouble. But did I listen to myself, NO! Anyway getting to the point Kono, what would possess you to tell him who I am?"

"Like anyone's going to believe it you're just a lazy wanderer, who's a bum."

"This bum is feeding you, now shut up!" Naruto covered Kono's mouth. Naruto noticed three very loud, drunk, soldiers. "Hey Kono, I think we found our meal ticket," He pointed to the three men, "You can get there money, right?"

"You have a doubt in my abilities?"

"I have doubt in your life span if you don't, now go!" he threw the boy out of the tree.

Quickly and quietly Kono picked any valuables that the three men had and hopped back into the tree Naruto was hiding in. "Now all we have to do is sell the valuables and well have enough room and board and food for a month!!" Naruto stole the jade necklace from Kono.

"This one where going to return," Naruto said to the boy.

-----------  
)()(Later at the Ramen restaurant)()(

"This is the best ramen I've ever tasted!" Naruto grinned at his food.

"Your just saying it cause you haven't eaten in the past two hours." Kono replied staring down at his soup, Naruto knocked him over the head almost shoving Kono's face into his food.

"Shut moron or there will be more than a bruise on your head!" Naruto said as he happily slurped down his noodles.

"So when are we going to find a place to stay for then night?" Kono said finish his food.

"After I return this to the beautiful Sakura-dono…" he held out the jade necklace.

"Hey when did you get that?"

"Right after you stole it back from me this afternoon, for a pickpocket you really need to pay attention."

-----------

"I am home father." Sakura called out as she entered the grand hall where her father sat, Hinata followed. He was a tall, skinny man, with blonde hair and was dressed in a white kimono with a golden pattern print. He was grumpy with an extremely short temper (except with his daughter) and an excessive smoker.

"Hinata your help is not needed, you can go now." Sakura's father told the woman as he but out his cigarette.

"Yes Sanzo-sama." Hinata bowed and left the room.

"Come here, daughter."

"Yes father." She walked up to him and sat at his feet.

"I do not enjoy your little outings into the city. It disturbs me to see you among them. You are a lady of the court, not a wandering fool."

Then Sakura thought of the blonde haired samurai. _'Hmmm, he seemed to say that he was a rurouni.'_

"Anyway, Sakura I sent Enma out to see how you were doing and he reported that you were talking to a pitiful samurai with no lord."

"Father!" she protested, "You had me followed! It's not enough sending an attendant with me but now you have to send a spy to follow me. I am not a little girl!"

"I do not want you to end becoming friends or falling in _love_ with the wrong people. You are a princess for goodness sakes!"

"But father!"

"I will not hear another word of it! You are dismissed Sakura, now go." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, "I am not looking forward to this meeting." He grumbled.

"Yes father." She bowed and pouted then went to her room.

-----------

Kono snatched the necklace from Naruto's hand and began to head out of the shop.

"Get back here you bastard!" Naruto yelled, and jumped after him throwing money on the table. He exited and began chasing him all over the city.

"Never you pansy assed samurai." Kono stuck his tongue out and jumped onto a roof of a house.

"You ingrate!" Naruto yelled as he followed suit, "I took you in off the street and this is how you treat me!"

"Like I care, Dumbass!"

"Get back here knobby knees!!!"

"No! And you only want this necklace so you have another reason to see her again!"

"Stay out of an adult's business! You child!"

"Accept it you pervert."

Naruto's anger tripled with hearing the word pervert and now he was only thinking of ways to kill Kono so, he lost his balance and fell to the ground. What he didn't realize was he fell into the castles courtyard.

"For a samurai you need better balance!" Kono said sitting on the roof and stuck his tongue out.

"Damn you! That's it your dead." Naruto unsheathed his katana and pointed it at him.

All the noise did not go unnoticed. A certain pink-haired princess went to check on what was happening in the garden out side her room. "Who's ever out there, I'm coming out armed!" she yelled hoping that it would scare off the intruder, but only thing she was armed with was a hairbrush. She peaked out side and saw a man yelling at something and pointing his katana at it. _'This is my chance.' _she said to herself and went up behind him and smacked him over the head with her hairbrush. "Take that!" she yelled.

Then all of a sudden she heard a little boy's laughter. "Good shot lady!" he said to her through his giggles.

"I guess." she said to him rubbing the back of her head. Then the man jumped up and yelled at her, "What was that for you bitc…" he got smacked over the head again with the brush. The little boy giggled again.

"I demand to know who you are and why you are here!" she said in he sternest voice placing her hands on her hips. Showing off the light purple kimono she was wearing.

Naruto sheathed his katana, and looked up holding one side of his face he turned to face her, and said "Good shot." He smiled with his fox like grin.

"I kn… know… you. You are the samurai from this afternoon." She said pointing her brush at him.

"Kono, give the lady back her necklace" Naruto said looking back at him still on the roof.

"My necklace?" she groped at her neck, but didn't find anything.

Kono threw the necklace towards them. Naruto caught it, got up and placed it around Sakura's neck. "I was just going to pawn it anyway." Kono whined.

Sakura stood wide-eyed, "Who are you?"

"Why Uzumaki Naruto, wandering samurai at your service Sakura-dono." He bowed to show his respect, "And the boy over there is Sarutobi Kono, master thief."

"A Samurai and a thief…" Sakura repeated in shock. "GUAR…"

Naruto muffled her cry and said, "Now, now no need to involve them."

Sakura gave out more muffled cries and struggled violently. "Now I'm going to let go. Promise me you are not going to scream." Sakura nooded.

He released her and she fell to the ground. "But still what are you doing at my house!" she waved her hairbrush in his face as she wass standing up, "Your plans to kidnapped have failed."

"Uhh… yeah. I guess I'll be going now."

With a sudden burst wind the brush dropped to the ground, and Sakura was flying through the air in a masked mans arms. "Samurai, help me!" she screamed.

"If you want her back then come to the Shin Bridge in one hour with a 100,000 Ryo or she dies." And they both disappeared into the surrounding forest.

Unbeknownst to her, her father watched the whole thing while having a smoke, smiling. Naruto was caught be surprise, and stood there in shock, until something smacked him over the head.

"Red Ey…"

"I thought I told you to not to call me that."

"I thought I told you to not to come back to my palace. Now, go get my daughter back or I'm charging you with treason." Sanzo said gruffly while taking a drag of his cigarette. He was holding a fan that he used to smack Naruto over the head with.

"What?" Naruto asked hoping that wasn't what he said.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I said, 'GO GET MY DAUGHTER BACK OR I'M CUTTING YOUR HEAD OFF!!!'" he said angrily threw his teeth and smacked Naruto once again over the head with his fan.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going!" Naruto said grabbing Kono by the collar and headed off into the trees.

Sanzo went into a secret pocket of his kimono, "Damn it," he cursed, "I'm out of cigarettes!"

* * *

**Names, Names, Names…**

We all know whom the Hero and the Heroine. Now to introduce Kono and Sanzo.

Genjo Sanzo – Obviously Sakura's father. He's actually based on the character Genjo Sanzo in Saiyuki… okay he's a carbon copy of him. I just like Sanzo so much and I wanted a funny character to be her father so naturally he was my first choice.

Sarutobi Kono – Actually he's just Konohamaru, just not as annoying. I really hate long names so I changed it to Kono, which suits him just fine. Sarutobi came from the Third Hokage since that was what Orochimaru kept calling him I made his last name, his grandfathers name or last name. Well anyway he's obviously the source of Naruto's troubles.

Hope you liked it! please review!


	2. Who are you?

**Disclaimer**: as if I could own something so cool… Darn you and your cool idea's Kishimoto-sensei!

Okay!!!! I'd like to give my brother a big thank you for all the editing and adding into the story. I have to say that sometimes it should have two author names not just one. So thank you Kyuubi in Disguise!!!!

Well the second chapter is done… and I really had to debate about if this should be rated R or not. Of course since this is an Action/Adventure type of story there's got to be some gruesome parts, I just don't know how descriptive I should be. So I bumped the rating up to PG-13 and if you guys ask for it I will make it rated R and be more descriptive. As of now it's staying PG-13. And if you couldn't guess Naruto kicks some serious ass this chapter, I plan to have more sword fight in the future. – Tsunade-chan

Hey, thanks, but I'd like to get back to my story sometime. (Changes computers and gets back to his story) – Kyuubi in Disguise

I wrote it my brother perfected it!

* * *

**Ch 2: Who are you?**

"Sanzo-dono, I want to know why you sent such a demon, as the Red Eyed Kyuubi, to retrieve your daughter?" a solider by the name of Kotetsu inquired his Lord.

"What do you think moron?" Sanzo whacked him over the head with his fan, "He was there. You were not. Now, that brings up an interesting question. What's your job Kotetsu?

"Palace guard, sire," said a now timid Kotetsu.

"And if you are a 'palace guard', what are you supposed to do?" sneered Sanzo.

"Guard the palace and everything in it."

"And what _was_ in my palace?"

"Your daughter, sire."

"Now, instead of asking stupid questions I suggest you do your job and not let her be captured in the first place. If you like having your head on your shoulders," he said fiercely.

"But why is he here? What would he want from you?" Kotetsu said trying to change the subject.

"He must be after His Katana." Sanzo said taking a deep drag of his cigarette as to let out frustration.

"The _Bloody Rain_? How do you take it lightly?"

"You moron, you think I would?" He smacked him over the head again.

"No, Sanzo-dono."

"Then why question me?" Sanzo lifted his hand. Kotetsu ducked in fear of another whack with the fan over the head, but Sanzo pulled out and lit another cigarette, "But still to think after all these years, he wants That Katana back."

----------

Naruto flew through the trees as fast as he could, but something was slowing him down and damn was it noisy.

"Naruto you bastard! Let go of me. I can follow you on my own, damn it!" Kono yelled after getting hit by the twenty-fifth tree branch.

"Oh sorry," Naruto said as he let go of Kono in midair. Kono fell to the ground like a tone of bricks and Naruto rested on the next branch while laughing from high above.

"You bastard what was that for?!" Kono said exasperated looking up at the blonde man in the trees.

"Well you did tell me to _let go_." Naruto put on his fox smile and Kono gave him the finger. Naruto laughed and continued, "Anyway stop being so lazy, Sakura-dono waits!"

"Yeah, I know, I know." Kono said while rubbing his rear. He leaped to the branch Naruto was resting on.

"Do you at least have a plan this time?" Kono questioned him with contempt.

"To have some fun," Naruto gleamed as his eyes glowed, "Now lets go." Naruto was off. Kono rolled his eyes and groaned then soon followed.

----------

"Your father will pay anything to have you back. I'll be a millionaire by the end of the night." The masked man's eyes glowed dollar signs.

"How very unoriginal," Sakura mocked him. Sakura was tied to a tree near Shin Bridge and he was impatiently pacing in front of her.

"Don't give me that crap, princess!" he yelled at the defenseless girl.

She spat at him, "My Father would never give you any money and he would send a worthy samurai to defeat you."

"Really?" the man said with great interest. There was a glint in his eyes reveling his murderous intent, " Good, I haven't fought a worthy samurai in a while."

The conversation was heard from the trees by Shin Bridge by Naruto and Kono who were hiding.

"Now what?" Kono asked, "This is a textbook case of damsel in distress! Plus I think the damsel could take him on. Maybe we should leave." He glanced at Sakura trying to free herself and it was going well.

"No, I have direct orders from Sanzo-dono. Plus, what would a damsel be without her knight?"

"Do you even listen to yourself?" Kono questioned, "Whatever, we better be getting paid for this."

"Okay, Plan bait and fetch. I'll take point position, see you."

Naruto was about to leap in to action when Kono grabbed his ankle and groaned, "How come I never get to fight."

"Oh, that's simple because you suck," and with that Naruto leaped out of the tree to face Sakura's captor.

"Unhand the maiden you vile being," Naruto said boldly. Naruto heard laugher in the trees and chose to ignore that for the moment.

"Why should I?" The man said looking at the state of Naruto with his battered katana and his ragged kimono. Then burst out laughing, "I doubt that… the Hokage… sent… such a… such a… pitiful samurai… to… to… get…get…get… his daug… daughter!!! " he said between laughs.

Naruto growled, "You think you could take me on?" He had a glint in his eye and he grinned his fox like grin.

"You better believe it buddy. Let's see if you're as good as you think you are," the man said as he unsheathed his katana, dropping the sheath on the ground, and charged Naruto.

He slashed from the right side down as to try and cut Naruto's shoulder, but stopped. Naruto stood there motionless still smiling his fox grin. Then the man slashed from right to left, stopping right by Naruto's face. Naruto was still motionless. The kidnapper grinned and said, "You're either a fool or brave. Now, leave unless you're fond of dieing." Naruto simply stuck out his tongue.

This enraged the man and he snarled, "Why you punk! Fine, this time I fight for real!" The man again tried a downward right to left slash. Naruto evaded it with a quick sidestep. The anger in the man's eyes was more prevalent now. The man once again tried a downward slash. Naruto pushed down hard on the end of his katana forcing the hilt to go the opposite direction upwards and ram into the kidnappers chin. Naruto then spun and kicked the feet right out from under the man.

The man picked himself up and then turned around. "Okay the fun and games are over now I get serious." He charged once now doing a side slash. Naruto once again easily avoided him, but something was different this time. Blood trickled down Naruto's cheek. Naruto didn't seem to notice. Then Naruto smelled the all to familiar smell and dropped his head. His whole body posture changed from cocky and playful to ready to pounce.

"Are you quite done yet?" Naruto said still motionless.

"What? I won't be finished… till I get my money and you die." The man said angrily as he backed away a few steps.

Naruto hadn't moved he had his head hanging low unable to see his eyes and asked again, "Are you quite done yet?"

"I guess…" the man said confused.

"Good now it's my turn," Naruto flipped his head up to expose red eyes. "Now, I must return the favor, for this. And I want to have some fun. So don't disappoint me and die quickly." He said menacingly while wiping the blood from the wound on his cheek. He licked the blood that was left on his finger and then grinned as if he enjoyed it. Naruto came at the man with lighting speed then swiftly slashed down with his katana. The man was lucky that he caught it on his own blade, but Naruto was pushing down hard and the man struggling. Finally he pushed Naruto off. Naruto began to grin a most horrifying grin. And the fighting commenced. Naruto's eyes a blood red.

'_Damn it not again. I thought that this guy was weak enough so something like this wouldn't happen,'_ Kono thought, _'I'll never get used to that. Just like the first time four years ago…'_

)()(Flashback)()(

"Do you have the opium?"

"Yeah right here. Now give me what I want."

"Not until I see the opium."

"NO! Give me what I want first!"

"_Thief_ give me the friggin opium!!!" he slapped the boy.

"NO!" and the boy began to run, the men chased him down an alleyway.

"_Thief_! Give me opium now or I kill you!" the boy gave him the finger. The man lunged at him with a knife. It just so happened that a rurouni was walking down that very same street and blocked the man's blow to the child.

"Now, now, that's not how you treat a child." The rurouni said.

"Mind your own business samurai. The child needs to die." The man struck down instead of stabbing into the boy he sliced the samurai in the arm leaving a mark. The samurai dropped his eyes out of sight. When his eyes reappeared, they were the colour of blood red.

"Any last words bastard?" he said with his menacing eyes. The man stood in fear. "None? Then die!" and the samurai sliced threw the man like butter, blood spurted everywhere. The boy coward in fear. Then the samurai turned to look at him eyes covered. His blonde hair shifted out of his face exposing clear blue eyes.

"Boy." He said in a kind, opposite tone of his former self, "Are you alright?"

"Yes…" the boy coward in fear.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Boy what is your name?"

"People call me thief, I was born with no name."

"Well then." he squatted beside the boy, "I suppose I'll have to give you a name if you're going to travel with me."

"Travel… With you?"

"Yes, do you want to?" The boy nodded with happiness and slight fear, "Then since it's settled, your name will be…" he thought for awhile, "Sarutobi Kono."

)()(End of Flashback)()(

'_But this time will he be able to stop? He used to be able to stop whenever he wanted, but since he fought **him** he's had trouble changing back. I can sense that his inner self is thrusting for the taste of blood. God damn it why did he have to shed blood, why!?'_

As the battle raged on our pink-haired princess watched in horror as this once semi-perverted samurai that she had whacked over the head with her own brush turned into a menacing demon right before her eyes. As the masked man's blood sprayed from his left arm. The man seemed to fight as if to keep standing until all limbs came off. Everything almost looked red until she was suddenly freed from her constraints. And saw a little boy standing beside her.

"Sakura-dono, I think it's best that you come with me. I don't think your eyes are fit for seeing it." The boy said to her pulling her into the surrounding forest.

"Boy!" Sakura addressed him as she forced him to stop.

"What?" he said irritated, "I'm trying to save your eyes from the sight of a dead man and your complaining. Oh and don't call me boy I have a name and good one too."

"Then address your self you seem to know who I am."

"Sarutobi Kono."

"Wait a minute…" she said in shock," you're from the Sarutobi clan aren't you? Then you must be a fine ninja to leave your station."

"I'm not a Sarutobi myself, but named after them. I have no clan nor a true name then the one given to me four years ago."

"Oh," she said trying to be sympathetic. She squatted down to look in his eyes, _'to think such a boy would be orphaned. He's such a beautiful child.'_

"Just a minute," said Kono while holding a rock the size of his fist. "I don't like seeing him this way as much as you do. Especially in front of a lady." Kono hurled the rock straight towards Naruto and it landed smack on the side of Naruto's head knocking him out. The kidnapper somehow still alive was still frozen with terror. Kono yelled, "Promise to give up your evil ways and I'll promise that your life will be sparred." The kidnapper nodded in fear and ran for his life.

'_Wow,' _Kono thought_, 'He can run with all those injuries.'_

"Why did you let him get away?" Sakura yelled and then smacked Kono over the head with an errant stick.

Kono rubbed his head and said, "After all that do you really think he'll be able to hold a sword again?"

"I guess…" Sakura kind of agreed.

Naruto shot up and looked around. He saw Kono and Sakura and headed in that direction, his eyes were covered. Kono stepped in front of Sakura. He pulled out a concealed katana that was lying on his back.

"Man!" Kono called out he shifted to fighting stance. Legs spread apart both hands face first gripping the katana tightly. "Are you the Red Eyed Kyuubi or Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Red Eyed Kyuubi." Sakura gasped from behind Kono.

"I'm the later." He said flipping his blonde hair out of his face exposing his blue eyes. Kono heaved a sigh and placed his katana back in his sheath.

"Human again?" Kono said to Naruto with a playful voice.

"I don't think you'd love me any other way." Naruto said bending down to give Kono a nuggie. As Naruto teased Kono playfully Sakura was trying to work things out in her head. Many things didn't make sense and she wanted answers.

"Samurai and Kono! As royalty I demand answers and I want them now!"

"How can she remember your name and not mine?" Naruto said while trying to tickle Kono.

"I reintroduced myself to her." Kono said back through his laughter.

"Ohhh! Maybe I should try that."

"Maybe."

"I did save her after all."

"What!?!?! I did nothing?"

"You _untied_ her. I could have done that."

"Why you…" Kono said in fury as he leaped on Naruto.

During the lovely banter Sakura began to grow a big anger vein. She conked Naruto over the head with her fist. "Answer me now or I'm putting you in prison."

"Okay, okay! You sound just like your father." Naruto said rubbing the newfound bump on his head created by Sakura, "Gezz you're both so demanding. And why did you only hit me?"

"My Father?" she said in shock, "How in the world do you know him?"

"Hmm…" Naruto said standing up, rubbing the back of his head. Trying to decide what to say. He stood straight in front of her, smiled and she gave him the same frustrated look as when she waked him over the head with her hairbrush. With a quick swipe he knocked her in the back of the neck, knocking her out. Catching her so that she would lie on his chest. "A woman like you," He whispered in her ear, "Should not know of the life I've lived. Trust me it's better this way." Then he picked her unconscious body bridal style. "Kono." He said, "Lets get her back to the palace."

"Yes lets." Kono said, and the two hopped up in to the trees and began their journey to the palace, and Sakura's father.

'_Sanzo-dono,'_ he thought, _'you've brought up such a beautiful daughter. To think I haven't seen this child in ten years.' _As he was on his way, he began to dream of a day ten years ago of sakura trees and a little girl and a bouquet of flowers.

* * *

Aha! The end of the chapter! It's finally finished! I like to thank all the readers! 

I bet your wondering about the Sarutobi clan!! Well truth be told Sasuke from manga/anime is named for Sarutobi Sasuke a famous ninja who set off at the age of 10 to master ninjutsu and who helped change ninjas' reputations from black-magic assassins to elite heroes. (American Shonen Jump vol. 2 issue 12) Now actually Kono is kinda a mirror image of Sarutobi Sasuke from Samurai Deeper Kyo, who in fact the character is based on the actual legend himself and another reason why Kono's last name is Sarutobi. Oh what a twisted web we weave. As for Sasuke himself from Naruto he will be appearing himself much later in the story it's not a fan fiction with out team 7.

To My Reviewers:

**Smiter:** Yippee! You were my first reviewer! Happy, happy! Okay you said the baggy pants are named hakama. Okay do you know what the whole outfit is called? Thanks for reviewing!

**Kurogane-san:** Okays I know it's confusing to have them that way, but other wise I wouldn't really make sense… Sakura would already be married if she were thirty… though grated it would be interesting, come to think of it… wouldn't she be married if she was 20? Well anyway thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Wrathchylde: **Thanks for the review! I love writing Kono and Naruto scenes there so fun to come up with! Sorry about the grammar I'm working on it! And if you couldn't guess I'm failing university English…

**Desert-Demon-Kitsune: **Yippees! Another review from my other story too! Yes Naruto did kick some ass…

**Residentevilgirl:** Hiza a review! Yup well I absolutely love the NaruSaku pairing!!!

**Satin Scrouge:** Thank you Thank you!! Well the idea of Sanzo being Sakura's dad came from a talk with my sister about Saiyuki!!! 

**Dragon's Shadow:** Thank you!!!

**L0vEnEkO:** Yippee! Thank you! Sanzo's humor mood is really fun to write and you'll have to wait to understand exactly why Naruto's there! 


	3. A New Journey

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this…

Ah! It's finally finished! gomenasai! I really am... there was trouble with writting the end of the chapter so there was a lot of rewritting things and alot of figuring things out that are supposed to happen in later chapters. I think that's about it... other than that I wrote Ch 16 of First Year. Okay another reason why this is late! Two midterms andone essay! yesI had to deal with all that and write a chapter for each story. Yes and I'm still alive it's amazing! I think that's about it! Ja ne- Tsunade-chan

* * *

**Ch 3: A New Journey**

_A little girl with a red ribbon in her hair peeked her head around a sakura tree, Mission: spy on father. _

"_Sanzo-dono what's our plan of attack? If this goes on longer well lose more men," a blond haired, teenage samurai said to her father._

_He grew enraged and smacked the samurai over the head with his fan, "The enemy is not as stupid as once thought."_

_The espionage wasn't as exciting as once thought. 'They could at least talk of something interesting,' the young spy thought. So she decided to speak to father directly so she would at least not fall asleep. "Father!" she said peeking her head around the corner of hiding spot._

_Sanzo turned towards her, "What?" he said in surprise and then his faced softened. This little girl was probably only one of two people that could make him smile like that. "Not right now, father's busy. I am sure the Hyuuga child will play with you," he suggested as he softly patted on the head._

"_But father you promised!" she pouted throwing her small hands on her hips._

_The blonde samurai turned towards her, "This is a tactical meeting not a daycare," he said while pointing towards the intruder._

"_So some respect to your superiors," he growled as he elbowed the samurai. He bent down in front of his daughter while butting out a cigarette; "This man fights for you, your brother, your mother and I, but most importantly for your country." _

_Her emerald eyes grew large with excitement. "Father is he a samurai?" she pointed upward. Sanzo nodded in return. The young trespasser though for a moment and then asked, "You said they were all stupid monkeys, but he's human."_

_The samurai sighed along with her father. Then the samurai spoke with some unrest, "Your child has some imagination."_

"_Sakura, don't be rude, introduce yourself?" her father said to get her quickly of topic so no further questions._

"_Oh yeah!" she grinned, "I am Genjo Sakura, daughter of high ruler Hokage." She did a large, slow bow to show off her new red kimono._

"_Uzumaki Naruto." he returned quickly then turned towards her father, "Now Sanzo-dono."_

"_We might as well get it over with, I hate dealing with that crap." Her father said lighting another cigarette, and they walked away leaving her behind._

_)()(Later)()(_

_The young princess was sitting on an old wooden swing tied to one of the sakura trees in the garden, humming a song when she heard, "Try not to die tomorrow, I have a bigger battle planned for next month," said her father's voice._

"_Yeah, Yeah."_

_She continued to hum the melody as she slowly swung back and forth in the swing. Then suddenly the samurai interrupted her._

"_Hey, Squirt," he said._

"_Yes, samurai," she answered._

"_Do you enjoy your life here?"_

"_Yes," she smiled with a brilliant glow in her eyes, "I love being with mother father and my brother, and my nurse Hanabi and she has a daughter my age so we play together, her names Hinata." She started swing faster. He leaned against a tree watching her._

"_Really?" he answered. She nodded happily. He began, "I had no mother and father, but my master and his wife took care of me for a while."_

"_A master! Wow!" she stopped swinging to imagine the greatness. "Goku, my brother, he's only twelve, but fathers teaching him how to use a katana, he says some day he's going to be a great warrior. It must be so exciting to fight in a war!"_

"_Not really," he replied and looked up at the sakura blossoms, "In the heat of battle you lose many comrades, friends, and even family."_

"_I don't like that part. Hmm… I don't like war anymore," she hung her head._

"_It's okay. There are people that words alone cannot touch. So, you have to protect others from those people. Even people like you."_

"_Really?" she smiled, her eyes glowing, "Then I want to give something to you." She said standing up, "Sit here." She pointed down at the swing. He walked towards her and she forced him into the seat of the swing, and then scurried off. She returned no longer than five minutes later with something hidden behind her back, blushing._

"_Is something wrong?" he asked her._

"_Here!" she said shoving a bouquet of lilies in his face all tied together with the red ribbon from her hair._

"_Thank you," he said as he smiled, "But you can have your ribbon back."_

"_No, I gave it to you now take it," She pouted._

"_Okay, okay," he chuckled, "I'll wear on my wrist here." Naruto pulled up his right sleeve. "Now I can't die."_

-

Sakura woke up startled. _'A dream? That samurai seemed familiar.'_ She sat up, and looked around, she saw her mother sitting there in her tan kimono with blue trim. Her hair was silver and was placed in a long braid. She began to nervously play with the tip of her braid on her lips with a look of extreme worry. _'Mother's nervous habit,'_ Sakura thought as she smiled. Then her mother realized Sakura was awake.

"Oh Sakura darling, you're awake. It's already morning," she said relieved throwing her arms around her in a tight hug, "When Uzumaki-kun brought you back. I thought you were hurt, but he said you just passed out because of stress of being captive. I am so happy that you are okay." Sakura's mother released her.

"I guess something similar to that." Sakura said rubbing the back of her neck where he had hit her to knock her out. "Wait mother, how do you know the samurai?"

"Oh Uzumaki-kun?" her mother said slowly standing up, "He was one of your fathers best soldiers back during the Gojin war. I remember one time he had to come to the palace to go over some news with your father. I believe it was in April." She tapped her finger on her lip, as she thought back to the time.

"That was weird dream." Sakura said under her breath.

"Did you say something dear?"

"Oh nothing mother. Where is he now?" she asked desperately wanting to talk to him, "I would, err… like to thank him."

"Oh he's talking to your father and brother. I would advise you not to interrupt and it is more of a manly conversation…" But Sakura was gone before she could hear the last part, her mother smiled and trotted after her.

-

Four people occupied the main hall Naruto, Kono, Sanzo, and Goku. Goku was in his mid-twenties and no taller than Naruto, with a short mop of messy brown hair and his eyes were as golden as the sunset.

Naruto was kneeling before Sanzo perched in his chair in hopes to gain the something that he once abandoned. Kono followed Naruto's lead. Sanzo was evidently annoyed with the conversation and had an empty pack of cigarettes lying beside him waiting for another one that he had called for ten minutes ago. Goku was forced to stand beside his father instead of eating breakfast. He hoped that this conversation would end soon so he could eat; he was really hungry.

"I need the _bloody rain_." Naruto demanded of Sanzo. Sanzo turned his head angrily toward Goku as if he was demanding some support.

Goku shrugged under his dark blue kimono, "I don't see why we can't-"

"You are only saying it because you are hungry!" Sanzo said smacking Goku over the head with his fan. Goku's stomach grumbled. Sanzo smacked him over the head again.

"I'd do something, but I'm soooo hungry!" Goku said clutching his stomach.

"Is food the only thing that matters to you?"

"Can we talk about it after we eat!" Goku snapped back crossing his arms turning away from his father.

Sanzo let out a heavy sigh. None of this was going well from him; he was getting to his breaking point. He gritted through his teeth and stared at Naruto.

Naruto looked Sanzo straight in the eye. "I suppose you already know that _he's_ still alive," Naruto said avoiding the man's name.

"Yes I already know that you're _so called_ fallen comrade, Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto winced at the sound, "is still alive. How else can you explain the disturbance in west part of my country? They say that it is one of the two great samurais that won Gojin war. Now if you're one and here talking to me about this problem, then it has to be the other that is supposed to be dead."

"As I told you before I thought Sasuke died by my hands!"

"I do recall that hearing that once before, now what are you going to do about it?"

"I want my katana back."

"What katana?"

"The katana that won the war."

"Oh that katana, the one that is said to of killed Sasuke?"

"Yes the one that killed Sasuke."

"Apparently not well enough."

"Listen up **old man**." Naruto said angrily grabbing Sanzo by the collar, it surprised everyone in the room, "I have no time for your little games, give me the god damned katana!"

Sanzo was on the edge, the pitiful samurai was touching him, the heir to his country only contribution was sound effects and most importantly he was out of cigarettes. One more thing and he'd crack. Goku's stomach growled and that was it. Sanzo stood up and whipped out an especially large fan, swinging it, he struck both Naruto and Goku in one swing. He aimed for another when his wife stepped in and pulled the fan from his hands.

"You know I don't tolerate violence!" She gave him a stern look.

"Yes I know Tessa-chan. It's just that-" She gave him a face that told him to give it up or he'd find out just how stupid he was for arguing with her. He went back to his seat and leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair while resting his chin on his fist.

"I brought meat buns," Sakura sang when she popped in the doorway. She noticed she seemed to enter at the wrong time. Goku's stomach grumbled again. Sanzo produced a vein on his forehead, but resisted to smack for his health's sake.

"Sakura-neechan! Just in time!" Goku yelled running towards his sister, gave her a short hug and grabbed the tray from her hands and started to chow down in the middle of the hall. Sakura walked to her mother's side.

Kono's stomach gave a secret grumble; Goku's ears perked up and his eyes shot over at Kono. He glared and said, "Don't even think about it."

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Sanzo said under his breath. Tessa gave him another terrifying glare. He grumbled something incoherent and then spoke to Naruto, "Just tell me why your so hell bent on getting the katana back."

"He made a appearance." Naruto said bowing his head in shame.

"An appearance?"

"A rather large one at that," Kono piped up, "he drove the moron to his breaking point and still couldn't beat him. Rendering both that the Red Eyed Kyuubi and the rurouni samurai Uzumaki Naruto completely useless. Not to mention he broke his katana."

"Kono!" Naruto yelled.

"What? Everyone has to know and I feel that you'll just distort the story," Naruto was about to open his mouth when Sanzo interrupted.

"Okay, now that the boy has told the story. I'll give you the _bloody rain_ on one condition."

"And that is?" Naruto said.

"Kill Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto tried to protest, but it was useless. "He is a threat to me and this country I know that you two were friends in the past, but this is now and this country is in trouble."

"He's right you know and I know you know it!" Kono said into Naruto's ear.

Naruto bowed his head as he lied, "I'll do it."

Ideas began to fly in Sakura's head.

-

Sakura suddenly awoke in the middle of the night at the sound of two people arguing.

"Naruto why are we leaving now?" Kono yawned.

"Because the hero always leaves in the middle of the night," Naruto explained.

"Will you stop being weird?" Kono groaned.

"No."

Kono sighed.

Sakura upon hearing this began to dump stuff into a traveling bag, _'I thought I'd at least have until tomorrow.'_

Her attendant Hinata appeared in her room, through the sliding door that connected there two rooms. "Sakura-sama what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm following the samurai. He left just minute ago."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick of this boringpalace and want an adventure. Like the common folk."

"Sakura-sama I think this is not wise."

"There's nothing that will stop me."

Hinata shrugged, "Its my duty to serve you anywhere you go." Sakura nodded. Hinata added, "Oh and one more thing. Don't go out in those robes."

"Why?" Sakura said, looking at her best kimono, incrusted with a rose pattern on pink fabric.

"If we are to lay low, you would attract attention. I will borrow you some of my kimonos" She said. Sakura thought back to all of Hinata's clothing, they seemed to be very well kept. She supposed it would be all right. She agreed and changed quickly and packed very lightly. And the two began to run after the samurai and his buddy.

"Oh one more thing if we are to lay low," Sakura said to Hinata as they ran, "call me Sakura instead."

"All right Sakura-sa- err… Sakura."

* * *

**Names, Names, Names… **

Goku – the cute little monkey demon himself! I really didn't want Sakura to be the sole heir of the country so I gave her an older brother! I love writing siblings in, so I thought that I'd give her one, that and I have siblings too. As for the choice of Goku, I had a really long debate with myself on who her brother should be. I looked through a lot of the Naruto characters and none of the really fit right with her except for one, whom in my opinion was Idate. (From the anime in the Tea country series in the anime. This is for the lovely people that only read the manga.) But then I thought to myself where would Sanzo be without Goku? So I choose Goku. As for his personality in the story it the very same as in the Saiyuki anime/manga, so you wont be disappointed.

Tessa – for those who haven't guessed it yet, she's Captain Teletha Testarossa, from Full Metal Panic! And the mother of this story. I had this **HUGE** and I mean **HUGE** debate with myself on who her mother would be. I went through Naruto characters, Saiyuki characters, Rurouni Kenshin and Samurai Deeper Kyo characters as well. And no woman seemed fit for Sanzo, and then I thought to myself, well why not just says that Sakura's mother died while giving birth or something. Well the story started heading towards that direction until I watched Full Metal Panic! She's calm, polite, delicate, and could still take control of an army. Another reason is that and she loves that doorknob, military-obsessed-freak Sousuke Sagara, and if she can handle him I think she can handle Sanzo.

-

**To the Reveiwers:**

**L0vEnEkO - **Thanks for reviewing! I hoped you enjoyed Sanzo, becuase he probably wont appear again unitl the last couple chapters of the story... **)(Tear)(**

**residentevilgirl -** kekeke! Now you know the bad guy! (and now I'm going to get flamed by Sasuke fan girls!)

**LiL-Gangster-Demon-Naruto** and **Kyubi-Naruto -**thank you, you two i hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
